


People Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, This is nothing but badly written vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Judgement Hall. You. Him. Your weird fetish.





	People Like You

"people like you should be** burning in hell…**

especially when you consider your fucked up fetish."

"Hey," you whined. "You promised you wouldn't kinkshame me if I admitted my biggest secret!"

"that was before you tried to murder my entire species! also I never promised you shit, I hate making promises!" With that retort he swept his hand to the side, flinging you into a pillar. The breath completely knocked out of you, you fell to the golden light-bathed tile, wheezing desperately. 

"lucky you I've got the perfect punishment figured out." He lifted you from the floor with his magic, levitating you closer to him. As you blink your eyes rapidly to clear the daze, you feel the strangest sensation welling from your gut. It feels almost like a cross between a falling sensation and the dizziness of being spun around rapidly and suddenly stopped. You close your eyes in an attempt to block out the feeling until the whirlwind of sensations suddenly stop. 

You blearily open your eyes only to find that you're much further off the ground than you were previously… but… your head snaps up to face your skeletal adversary, only to gasp in disbelieving horror. The skeleton who had essentially been beating the shit out of you has gone from being about a head taller than you to an absolute behemoth. You're still hovering at his eye level, only now you're approximately the size of his hand. 

Still dizzy from the pummeling you'd received, you struggle to make sense of what you're seeing. Did Sans… grow? Or did he shrink you? Soon enough your pondering proves fruitless as the skeleton reaches out with one bony hand and plucks your tiny body from the air. 

You can feel yourself hyperventilating as the hand slowly, inexorably brings you closer towards his face until you're right in front of his mouth. You struggle furiously, even attempting to gnaw on the hand holding you hostage, only to hurt your teeth on the hard surface. 

Sans' grin is absolutely malicious, and horribly intimidating now that you're right up close to it. Sans sighs, his surprisingly warm breath washing over your entire body. "well pal, looks like it's game over for you. bone appetit."

Both confused and annoyed by the overused pun, you tilt your head curiously, only to squeak in terror as the maw before you gapes open, revealing rather sharp, pronounced canines and strings of cyan saliva. Oh fuck. 

You're unceremoniously tossed right into his mouth, which snaps shut behind you, leaving the skeleton's glowing, magic tongue as your only source of light. Viscous saliva absolutely drenches you as the tongue wiggles and writhes as it proceeds to taste you all over. You desperately wipe at your face, attempting to clear your mouth so you can take in gasping breaths of air in between licks. You sputter indignantly, trying to voice your displeasure. The skeleton, in response, simply chuckles at your futile efforts. 

You can't believe he's doing this to you! It's so… embarrassing. Despite the fact that you should be feeling nothing but fear and dread, you can't help but be a little bit excited by your predicament. Damn him for deciding to use your kink against you like this. 

After a few minutes that feel like hours, you feel the skeleton swallow around you, clearing most of the saliva. You take the opportunity to sit up and take in as much air as you can before you feel the world tilt around you. No. He wouldn't-

But with a deafening gulp, you're enveloped by the magic of his conjured throat, pulling you down, down, down to your certain doom. It feels like eons pass during your imprisonment in the tight, hot flesh of his gullet, constantly getting dragged deeper to your demise.

Finally, it's the end of the line, you pass through an even tighter ring before plopping down into what you suppose is this monster's equivalent of a stomach. Well fuck. 

The pseudo-flesh around you gurgles startlingly loud, sounding way too similar to the noises your own stomach makes before getting to work on a good meal. You suppose that's what you are now: a meal. Despite how wrong it is (this is supposed to be your punishment, and will surely be your death) that thought manages to turn you on so sharply that you throw all self respect out the window. If he's going to use this against you, you're going to at least enjoy yourself for the last bit of your life. You'll just load again anyway, once you're completely digested. Speaking of… will he just suck the energy out of you, transferring it to magic like he would with monster food? Or will it be more like the systems of fleshy creatures with acid and a slow, painful demise? You find yourself even more helplessly turned on by these thoughts and shove your hand down your pants to begin fondling yourself. 

The more you think about the fact that you're now just a meal in a stomach, waiting to be dissolved and absorbed, the more riled up you get. Soon you're rutting up into your hand, feeling the smooth, damp flesh around you with your other hand. You're thoroughly enjoying yourself until the deep voice of your predator rumbles through the chamber you're trapped in, "are you actually getting off to this? seriously?" He sounds both exasperated and slightly amused. 

"Well, what did you expect?!" You call back at the top of your lungs, wondering if he can even hear you through the layers of his magic belly. 

"I don't know, I figured you'd be, yanno, terrified? you're about to die, you know." Guess he can hear you then. 

"Whatever! It's not like it's the first time you've killed me! Now fuck off and let me enjoy my 'fucked up fetish'."

Surprisingly enough, that seems to shut him up, as he doesn't respond to you. You get back into it, squirming around, coated in whatever gross slime the magic stomach is producing. Occasionally the flesh around you gurgles forebodingly, rippling and kneading at you. 

It isn't long before you come, panting and whining and still raring to go. As you go in for a second round of self-pleasure, you notice the stomach has started to rock rhythmically. Weird. Is he walking? 

You study the movement, still keeping yourself stimulated with a practiced hand. The longer you pay attention to the motions, the more convinced you are that it's not the rhythm of walking. No, this has to be something else. As you're idly pondering, it hits you. "No way," you whisper to yourself. 

After a moment, you call out, "Are **you** getting off to this?!"

The motions abruptly stop. Jackpot. 

"n-no, hah what the hell are you-"

"Liar! You totally are!"

"sh-shut up! I didn't know it'd feel so..."

"So what?" You ask, a little breathlessly. 

"so good," his voice rumbles out, dropping down an octave into a gravelly purr. Oh fuck, that's kinda hot. 

"Oh? Do you like it when I struggle?" You pant, lust fully reignited. 

You wait with bated breath, anticipating his answer. He pauses, the only sounds you hear are the rumbles of his stomach and his heavy breathing, until…

"**yes**" he breathes out, in that same delicious, dark purr. Oh fuck, that is certifiably hot. 

You have to suppress a whine in your voice as you respond, "...do you want me to struggle more?"

A deep, dark moan is pulled from him at that, vibrating through the stomach to reach you, and you whimper, unfairly turned on by his sounds. 

"**do it.**"

With that order, you enthusiastically rut harder into your hand, wiggling and squirming as much as possible. The monster moans again, deep and long, and the rhythmic motions start up once more. As though excited by the vigorous movement, the stomach begins kneading you harder and faster, grumbling and growling in satisfaction. You feel a slow, wet heat start to creep up your body. You gladly give in to it, still pleasuring yourself. Small tingles start attacking your extremities and slowly move up your arms and legs to your torso and head until you're burning up and tingling all over with sensitivity. You let out another whine as you come again, only to hear a muffled curse and the vague sound of your predator also reaching his climax. 

"...fuck," he breathes darkly. "guess there's more to this kink than I thought."

"Oh yeah?" You ask gently, thoroughly spent and succumbing to the warmth of your fleshy prison. 

"yeah," is his simple response. A couple moments of silence passed before, "hey kiddo… if you...if I… if I agree to be your weird vore partner will you promise to stop killing monsters?"

This proposal has you waking up slightly from your warm, tingly stupor. "You mean you'd be my predator? And sexual partner?" The thought of that has you tingling in a whole new way. 

"yeah."

You hum in thought, slowly drifting out of consciousness, before murmuring an agreement. The sensation of bony hands rubbing at you through the belly walls soothes you even further, and you gently drift off to the sounds of digestion still surrounding you.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I'm too much of a coward to post this openly but have my garbage anyway. 
> 
> Also there's nothing wrong with having fetishes that don't hurt people (without consent anyway), don't take my words to heart. 
> 
> If you've got some Undertale vore scenarios you're interested in seeing post them in the comments and I just might write them. I will definitely be lurking in the comments...


End file.
